Living a normal life
by Magixben1124
Summary: When Clementine runs away from her foster home, a man named Lee finds her and takes care of her, then Lee s friends come in and meets her, even Lee s crush. Then Clementine goes to private school and tries to live a life without getting whooped or being bullied. Then Clementine grows up and still tries her best to live out her life. How will this story turn out without walkers?


Clementine Pov.

Hello, my name`s Clementine. I`m eleven years old, i`m in a foster home. My parents are dead. They died in a car crash, later the police came and took me to this foster home, i`m waiting to be adopted by a family, i hope. The house has teachers and a principle/Owner of the foster home. Yes, it`s alone a school. Then my friend, Ashley approached me and asked that am i ok.'' Clem, are you ok?'' Ashley asked.

''I`m fine.'' I answered.

''Well come on, class is about to begin in five minutes.'' Ashley said.

I nodded and then we both walked to class. We made it to class and my teacher, miss Goose was teaching us about history. It was boring i almost fell asleep. Then this mean girl, Catherine told on me.

''Miss, Goos. Clementine`s sleeping in class again.'' Catherine said.

''No i wasn`t.'' I shot at.

''Clementine. Come here.'' Miss Goose ordered.

I took a glare at Catherine and then i looked at Miss. Goose. Then i got up and approached Miss. Goose. Then Miss. Goose grabbed my hand and held up a ruler and started to give me a whoopen. I started to cry, tears coming out of my eyes and running down my face. Then she stopped whooping me and then grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it.

''Now, if you sleep in my classroom again, i will give you detention for the rest of the year, understood?'' Miss. Goose asked.

I nodded.

''Good, now go and sit back down at your desk.'' Miss. Goose ordered.

I nodded, and then i walked back to my desk crying, i turned back and saw Catherine grinning evilly at me and i was giving her a death glare. Then i went back to focusing back to Miss. Goose. Then later i was eating lunch, i had chicken with pease. Then Catherine and her friends approached me.

''What`s up, looser.'' Catherine said.

''What do you want, Catherine?'' I asked.

''Just want to say that you shouldn`t have slept in class.''Catherine said.

''What do you have against me, what have i ever done to you?'' I asked.

''It`s just that, your ugly face, eversense you came, you looked like you do not belong here in this foster home.'' Catherine said.

I glared and got up and picked up some pease.''Take this you...you...bitch.'' I said as i threw pease at her face. Then everybody started laughing. Then Catherine pushed me, and then i glared and then tackled her and then we both started hitting each other.

Then Miss. Ann, the principle/Owner of the foster home came in and asked.'' What is going on here?!'' She asked. Then she saw us fighting and then approached us and separated us.''Ok, enough you two.'' She said.

''It`s her fault. She started it, she threw pease in my face for no reason.'' Catherine accused.

''No! She started it, she walked up to me and then said that i do not belong here.'' I said.

''Which you don`t.'' Catherine said.

''Ok! Enough! Both of you, report to my office, RIGHT NOW!'' The principle hissed.

Then we glared at each other, and then we started heading towards the office. Then later Me and Catherine was sitting in the principle office, and the principle glaring at us. We told her what happened in the lunch room and she was disappointed.

''I am disappointed in both of you. This is not how it works here in this foster home.'' Mrs. Anne said.'' Catherine, sense this is your first time being in my office, i`ll go easy on you. You`ll loose ten points off your chart. Now be gone.'' Mrs. Ann ordered. Catherine nodded and then left out of the room. Then the principle glared at me.

''Do i get points taken off to?'' I asked.

''Yes, fifty points off, and you will miss the field trip tomorrow.'' Mrs. Ann said.

''What!?, but...I started but was interrupted by the principle.

''No. End of discussion.'' Mrs. Ann said.

Then tears started running down my face and then i glared.'' I hate it here. I wish that i never came here!'' I said.

''To be honest, i wish that to.'' The principle said.

My eyes winded up, and then tears started coming out of my eyes and running down my face. Then i ran out of her office and back in my room. I had it. I didn`t want to stay here anymore, so i thought about it, and decided that i`m leaving and to find another home. I packed my stuff and then i left a note on Ashley`s bed. Then i sneaked out of this foster house, and then i started running to a place to stay. Then later in macon, i was sleeping on a bench. Then a man approached me and shook me.

''Excuse me, little girl.'' The man said.

I woke up and saw a black man.

''Little girl, are you lost?'' The man asked.

I didn`t respond, i just looked down.

''Where are your parents?'' The man asked.

''D..Dead.'' I answered.

''Oh, i`m sorry. Do...do you live in a foster home or somewhere?'' The man asked.

''Used to. I ran away, i felt like that i wasen`t needed there.'' I said.

''Aw. Well, maybe you can come stay with me, little girl.'' The man said.

''I..i don`t know. Will, will you whoop me?'' I asked.

''Of course not, honey. I would never whoop you. And i swear on my grave that i won`t hurt you.'' The man said.

''Ok.'' I said giving him a soft smile.

''What`s your name?'' The man asked.

''Clementine.'' I answered.

''It`s nice to meet you, Clementine. I`m Lee.'' The man said.

I nodded and then kept smiling.

''Come on. I`ll feed you, and give you a room to sleep. And tell me all about yourself.'' Lee said.

''I`d like that.'' I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end of this chapter. Please don`t hate. This is my first story of the walking dead without the walkers and bandits, so yeah. Bye.<strong>


End file.
